


Everything Has Changed

by starryeyedwriter



Series: Miraculous Song-Titled fics [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, couples, preestablished relationship, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien has a special day planned for him and Marinette, starting with breakfast, and ending with a night together at his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crazier

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is gonna take a few chapters, and all chapters will be song titles and all songs will be by Taylor Swift, most will be her earlier stuff. This is the first chapter, and I used this app called writers block so i had to finish it. Its a short opening chapter, I promise they will get longer. Enjoy!

Marinette woke up in Adriens arms as she normally did on a Sunday morning, but something was different today. She knew today was Valentines Day but something felt different today. She turned over and faced him and smiled when she saw his eyes.

"Morning, Bugaboo," he said softly, smiling, "Happy Valentines Day."  
"Happy Valentines Day, Kitten," she said back, eyes lidded with sleep, "do you have anything planned for today?"

Adrien chuckled, of course he did, but he wasn't telling her what.

"Im gonna walk you home after breakfast and I want to be ready for me to pick you up at 6, tell your parent's you'll be spending the night again. Also pack an over night bag, just whatever you and Tiki need. Okay?"

Marinette smiled and nodded, sighing gently. Adrien smiled back and kissed her gently. He knew exactly what he was gonna do with her, and she was gonna be surprised. Man, was he glad they had a day off the next day. He sat up and picked her up, spinning.

"Oh Bugaboo, what would I do without you?"  
"Go crazy, like a cat on catnip."

He laughed softly and nodded, smiling.  
"Probably would."

Adrien carried her down to the kitchen and smiled as he prepaired something before anyone could stop him.

"Gasp, you rebel. Cooking for me yourself," Marinette said dramatically before laughing with him.

"Crazy girl. You know I like to cook if I can."

Marinette smiled and watched him, eyes full of love. If only he knew how much she loved him. And if only she knew how much he loved her. They had faults but when their faults came together, it was like pieces of a puzzle fitting together to finish the most beautiful puzzle ever seen. Everyone at their school knew they were meant to be. They were perfect for each other, and the secret that no one at school knew about them made their love even better.

A few months after Adrien and Marinette started dating, the super duo Ladybug and Chat Noir announced their relationship. What no one knew was that Chat and Ladybug were one in the same with Adrien and Marinette. They were all for announcing the super duo being together, but to keep from anyone finding about who they were as civilians, they kept the announcments apart for a while.

"Anyway you're gonna tell me what you've got planned for tonight," Marinette said, taking a bite of her eggs.  
"Nope, just don't get overly dressy. Maybe a skirt and a nice shirt, but do not go over board."  
"Got it. Skirt. I know the perfect outfit... This is great, Kitten, thank you for cooking for me."

Adrien bowed and smiled. Marinette laughed and pushed him softly.  
"You can wear that home by the way," Adrien said, "Id love to walk you home with you wearing my jacket."

Marinette looked at him like he was crazy.  
"R-Really," she asked, hugging the jacket a little.  
"Yeah, looks cute on you."

Marinette smiled and kissed him. They finished eating and left for Marinettes house.


	2. Today was a Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprise date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys, I have a play Im in, and then this week was exam week. Been busy.

Marinette had her Mom helping her get ready. She didn't have much to do, but she and Adrien had only been dating for three months and it was Valentines day. She needed to look good for him.

"Im gonna tell him tonight, Mom," Marinette said, "Im gonna tell him I love him..."  
"You can do this, Marinette, don't worry."

The teen nodded, taking a deep breath. Just then there was a knock at the apartment door.

"That's him!"

She ran down stairs with her purse as well as her over night bag and opened the door to find Adrien in a nice button down and a pair of khakis. Marinette smiled and hugged him.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Marinette said hugging her parents.

She held Adriens hand as they walked to the limo.

"Are you gonna tell me more about where we're going," Marinette asked.  
"No. You have to wait and see, M'lady."

Marinette smiled and gave him a small kiss.

"Crazy boy."  
  
Adrien smiled and watched out the window as they drove down to the river.

"A dinner cruise," she asked.  
"A night on the river. Come on, leave your over night bag, we'll be back in a few hours to go to my house for the night."

Adrien took her hand and lead her to the boat, smiling.   
"Sit, Im gonna set us out then join you for some cider and dinner."

Marinette smiled and sat while Adrien went and had the driver set off. He came back with the food and drinks. He sat next to her and smiled, placing everything down. Marinette smiled and laughed a little as he got the cap off the cider, he had sent it flying into the water.

"I totally meant to do that," he said pouring two glasses before putting the bottle on ice.

Marinette raised her glass and smiled.

"A toast, to us on this the day of love in the city of love."  
"To us."

They clanked glasses and snaked arms before drinking, bothing laughing softly as they did.

"There is a chocolate chip cookie on the side of your dinner for Tiki, and Plagg will get his cheese later. The stuff smells like feet."

Marinette giggle and uncovered her dish, surprised to find her favorite meal. Chicken cordon bleu. She smiled and kissed Adriens cheek.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Adrien half bowed and made Marinette laugh. They ate and chatted as normal. After dinner Adrien showed her to the front of the boat where he had set up a blanket so they could look at the night stars and cuddle. He let her lay down first then laid next to her, smiling when she cuddled close to him. Marinette had been fasinated with the stars when she was younger and started to easily point out the constilations. Eventually, she got tired of that and looked up at Adrien.

"A-Adrien.."  
"Yeah Bugaboo?"  
"I... Thank you.."  
"For what?"  
"Everything. These last few months have been amazing. You've been nothing but nice to me and you've treated me so well. I.. I love you Adrien.."

He was surprised at the last part, and the way his body tensed up showed it. But almost as fast as he had tensed up, he relaxed with a smiled.

"I love you too Marinette. I think I have for a really long time."

Marinette sighed of relief and leaned up to kiss him softly. He kissed back, matching her softness and passion. He would never want to over power her or push her into anything she wasnt ready for, that just want how he wanted their relationship to be. Finally they both pulled away and smiled at each other. They both started laughing a little and cuddled closer.

"I have a photoshoot tomorrow morning, and the other model cancled last night. I talked to the people running it, and... Marinette, would you liked to model with me tomorrow," Adrien asked, "we haven't done much in public lately, because of my modeling and the whole famous parents thing... But, I want the world to know that Im in love with you."

Marinette was bright red and smiled as she nodded.   
"I'd love to Adrien, so much.. Are you sure you're ready to?"

"Yeah! I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't ready... Wow, it's getting late. Maybe we should get the boat back to dock and head back to my place yeah?"

Marinette looked at her phone and nodded.   
"I'll be right back," he said.

He got up and went to tell the driver, telling him to head back, before grabbing his gift for her, and going back. He laid back down and placed the small bag on her stomach, waiting for her to open it. Marinette sat up and took the bag, raising a brow.

"Adrien?"  
"Yes?"  
"What is this?"  
"Open it and find out."

She gave him a look and opened it, smiling. Inside was a teddy bear with a locket around its neck.

"Lemme guess, there's pictures of us in there?"  
"Mmhmm."

Marinette smiled and put the necklace on.

"My present for you's back in my bag, it's nothing like this though.."  
"It's the thought that counts bugaboo, really.."  
"Thanks, now I know you'll love it.. I had a little help.."  
"From?"  
"Rose and Mylene."

Adrien smiled and kissed her again as the boat docked.

"Lets get back to my house, it's getting kinda chilly... You cold?"  
"A little.."

He took off his jacket and handed it to her.  
"Here, I'll be okay."

Marinette smiled and held his hand as the boat docked. Adrien led her back to the car and let her cuddle close on the ride home for warmth. When they arrived at his house, he showed her what they would be wearing tomorrow before relaxing on the couch to let Adrien open his present.

"Here," she said, smiling as she handed him a large gift.

Adrien was amazed, and in love already. He opened it carefully and gasped at what he saw.

"Y-You made this for me?"  
"Yeah.. Pictures of us as just.. us, and theres a few of us as Ladybug and Chat in the back, because you know, Alya had a few and I couldn't resist."  
"What does she think they're for?"  
"A Ladynoir project, thats what Alya said is our ship name, for her blog."

Adrien chuckled before yawning.  
"Im ready for bed, are you?"  
"Yeah," Marinette yawned, "lets sleep, we've got a long day ahead tomorrow."

They changed and got into bed, cuddling as they fell asleep.


End file.
